A Miracle in Ocean Waters
by OreokingMEGA
Summary: Somehow the universes of Percy Jackson and Miraculous have combined, Paris and America become not only one world but an entire dimension! Hawkmoth teams up with a mysterious new villain behind it all, but are demigods and superheroes a match? Or will it end in bloodshed and death?
1. Camp Half Blood's Point of View

The camp's most powerful demigods were playing capture the flag against the rest of the camp, the teams included:

_Team 1:__ Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Piper and Meg_

_Team_ 2:_ Literally everyone else_

Obviously the 9 demigods won every single time, Annabeth would always come up with an amazing battle plan disarming the opposing team within seconds. They were all having fun stabbing each other and using powers to completely pulverise their opponent when Chiron and Rachel stepped in the middle of the Chaos, he shouted. "Attention all demigods! Our Oracle has had a dream that is very important!"

Everyone gathered round Rachel as she explained all she knew. "Now the dream wasn't very specific, but it seemed like something big was going down. In my vision I saw a weird tall guy with a purple suit and cane standing next to a large figure sitting on what seemed like a throne, he was in the shadows so I don't really know what he looks like. I saw Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Nico, Meg, Leo, Piper, Hazel and Frank in battle, there were also two other strange people. One was a young girl about our age in a red suit with black spots, and a yo-yo as a weapon. The other was a guy the same age but he was in a cat suit, his weapon was a staff. The way they fought almost seemed magical and dramatic, but still effective. But the whole room was a metallic green, dark and spooky. And-"

She started spewing green smoke. "A prophecy? Again?! We literally just settled down from the prophecy of the seven, are you joking me?"

"_Heroes and Demigods worlds collide_

_Strong loves bond is in divide_

_Magic will bring the world to it's destruction_

_Unless the rewards are not maldistribution_

_Journey up into sky gods kingdom_

_to defeat the uncontrollable dominion"_

Everyone would've been surprised if the last 2 biggest prophecies in existence weren't completed in the past 6 years, but they kind of just shrugged it off. Percy helped Rachel up. "Do you have any idea how long we have?"

"It's happening this week, but it could be right now or in 100 hours."

"You heard Miss Dare, we need to have our defences up at all times. And a particular 9 demigods may need to start preparing for the worst." Chiron eyed the demigods he was directing that too. Suddenly the sky turned yellow, then it went black with zero gravity. Everyone started screaming as they slowly floated upwards, the sky went from red to black to green then back to blue. Jason flew into the sky and gasped, everyone looked up at him curiously. "What's up there Jason, what do you see?!"

Jason returned to the surface looking gobsmacked. "Ok this is going to sound crazy, but I think Paris just popped up literally like a few kilometres away from long island. Percy raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, what?" He commanded underground water to float him up and then just fell backward into a pool. "Annabeth you always said you wanted to see Paris because of it's ancient architecture, well here's your chance."

Everyone gathered round the beach as all the Hephaestus kids prepared their pre-made boats, all the demigods set sail for Paris not knowing all the drama they were about to walk into.


	2. Heroes' Point of View

Ladybug and Chat Noir were on patrol, it was about 8 O'clock in Paris (midday in long island)

"The air is _paw_sitively fresh tonight bugaboo, don't you think?"

"Adrien, now that I know who you are it's weird listening to Chat- I mean you talk."

"Then just tell me who you are M'Lady, you found out my identity a week ago. Surely you've thought about telling me?"

"The only reason I know who you are is because I'm the guardian now, you know that Chat."

"Ladybug. We're basically dating now, I knew who master Fu was if that encourages you."

"Of course you knew who Master Fu was! He was far too old to even wield a miraculous with effect for over ten minutes, besides you won't like who I am underneath anyway."

Chat placed his hand on hers.

"I fell in love with a girl, a beautiful, creative and smart person. I didn't fall in love with a costume, you said you're clumsy and shy underneath right? Well when no ones around I'm a reckless, dorky mess, theres only a few people in this world who see me for my personality, not my looks, not my background, and not my money. Like Nino, and Alya, and my teacher, my classmates, my Kwami, and Marinette."

Ladybug faked to be interested. "Ohh yeah, you're in that class! I know a few people in and out of costume from that classroom."

Chat became intrigued. "Really? Who?"

"Alya, met Nino a few times, Mari is like my bestie-"

"Isn't Marinette a great friend?"

Ladybug's expression dulled, then she secretly formed a sly smile. "Marinette think very highly of you, but she's worried that you don't really understand her."

"Claws in, yeah she is quite hard to understand at times. Here's some cheese. Anyways, can I tell you a secret? You can't tell anyone"

"You have my word Adrien, what is it?"

"I actually have a crush on Marinette, but it's weird because I like you too and ugg. It's just confusing."

Ladybug blushed. "I used to have a crush on Adrien Agreste out of costume, and as time progressed a started to fall for you. I was so confused until I found out your identity."

"I envy you, I wish I were in your situation and my feelings wouldn't be spinning around like a compass to metal."

"You are in my situation kitty.'

"What do you mean?" Chat stared Ladybug strait in the eyes with clear visible confusion.

"Spots off."

Marinette now sat in front of Adrien, he was just speechless.

"I knew it... you didn't like that it was me."

Adrien's grin was to big for his face, he hugged Marinette tight and started crying into her hair.

"It was you! I can't believe that the people I love were one in the same. This is just so _claw_some!"

They both started laughing with tears in their eyes. "How could we have both been so oblivious?"

"Usually I have stupid or sarcastic answers for these types of questions but that is the greatest question that none of us will ever answer."

They kissed but something happened to the sky that distracted them. It went pitch black and they started to float.

"Tikki! Here's a macaroon we need to transform!"

"Plagg, Claws out!"

"Tikki, Spots on!"

They fell out of the sky as gravity turned normal but the sky was still shifting around the colour wheel, their weapons began to beep. The screens went green and this audio was heard.

"_Heroes and Demigods worlds collide_

_Strong loves bond is in divide_

_Magic will bring the world to it's destruction_

_Unless the rewards are not maldistribution_

_Journey up into sky gods kingdom_

_To defeat the uncontrollable dominion_"

The sky went from night to midday, the two heroes leaped onto the highest point of the Eiffel tower and glanced into the horizon. They scouted and squinted until Chat said.

"Call me crazy, but I see a fleet of flying boats heading towards us?"

Ladybug stared in his direction and gasped. "We have to protect the city! Let's go visit them before they get to the boarders."

The two heroes got to the shoreline and powered up into their aquatic forms, they swam remarkably faster and met them about 200 metres from the beach that just magically popped up. They landed on the biggest ship and de-powered into their normal hero forms. A crew of 9 kids wearing orange T-shirts were all in a line as if ready to meet them.

"Who are you people? Like a magical cult?"

"We are demigods, we had a prophecy that gives us vague information about the future. My name is Annabeth Chase and welcome aboard the Agro III, I think we need to have a chat down in the meeting room."

The two heroes confidently followed the group into a room with a man in a wheelchair waiting for them, he headed towards them and shook their hands. "Welcome aboard, what are your names?"

"We can't say our names for privacy reasons because we are superheroes, but I'm Ladybug and this is Chat Noir."

"Greetings Ladybug and Chat Noir, as you may have already guessed this is serious business and must be handled ASAP. Have a seat."


	3. The First Demigod Akumatisation

The discussion was specific and quick, everyone was weirded out under the circumstances but they got through it.

"Clearly someone is behind this, I've been dealing with demigods and magic for thousands of years but nothing in our universe could ever have enough power to cause this."

"Ours is a bit confusing, you see if you wield both our miraculouses you can make any wish you want, the options are limitless. But we do have friends from the future that have told us before that we will once face cosmic entities that hold unimaginable power."

"So _claws_ crossed that we're not facing an alien more powerful than the gods you say exist in Manhattan. Be_claws _if that were true I'm afraid this _cat might hide in a bag_"

"Sorry to _spoil your milk_ Chat Noir but we need you for the prophecy, how our universe works is that if you avoid a prophecy it's just strait up madness and we'll most likely die."

Chat turned his head toward his partner, then back at the demigod who made that comment. "You have a sense of humour, what was your name again?"

"I'm Percy Jackson, basically the funniest demigod to walk the planet. In our case, the cosmos."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Does no-one remember when the whole of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood believed I was cheating o Piper with a brick?"

Leo almost pulled out a war hammer and hit Percy. "Say it again and I'll deep fry you, or feed your pegasus a tonne of donuts and force you to ride him."

Percy smiled slyly. "Jason, we all know that you practice making-out with bricks, plus you tried to eat a stapler. We all got our battle scars, Annabeth had to fight a giant spider in a cave, I had to deal with 2 prophecies plus gods, titans and giants. And Leo..."

"Exactly, you can't think of anything!"

"Roses are red, Violets are blue-"

"Percy? what are you doing?"

"Life is short, and so are you"

Leo's forearms ignited into blue flames, Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped back in horror. "I thought you guys were like Hercules or something, strong and like immortal but not magical!"

"Oh Mr Noir and Ms Ladybug, we all have unique powers that relate to our parents. I for example, have a horse body hidden in this wheelchair. Percy can manipulate water and can heal himself using such methods, Annabeth has a big brain and an IQ of 168 at 18, Leo is our blacksmith and can also erupt in flames, Jason can fly and control the skies, Piper is like a hypnotist and is beautiful, Meg can command the green, Frank can shapeshift, Hazel can bring jewels to the surface and know what is underground and Nico... can communicate with the dead, teleport, and make pits in the ground that go directly to the underworld, or as you know it, hell."

The room kind of went silent until Nico broke the silence. "I know I'm a monster but you don't have to be so polite about it just admit it! I am a prince of death and hell!"

A purple butterfly entered the room, Ladybug stood up and screamed. "Positivity! Our villain feeds on negative emotions don't let the butterfly touch you!" Nico drew his sword and hit the butterfly, instead of it dying it put a purple mask over his face.

"Hellraiser, I am Hawkmoth. I am giving you the unlimited abilities of the dead, you can make anyone go strait to hell with a touch and able to summon entire armies of the dead as many times as you want! All I ask in return is you to bring me Ladybug's earrings and Chat Noir's ring!"

"Nico! Resist! Don't listen to him!"

He crumpled to the floor in agony, his brain was fighting back. His sword was shifting between purple and black, eventually he had to give in. His body was eaten by a purple cloud of evil and turned into a 10-foot-tall creature who's colour scheme was red and black. He grabbed Chat Noir by the throat but Ladybug yo-yoed him. "Everyone evacuate! Our powers are the only things that can turn him normal without harming him! GO!"

In Hawkmoth's perspective he was in his lair with Nathalie. "I don't know what has happened Nathalie, but it seems Paris has been separated from Europe and placed next to America which has heroes and villains with powers of their own. They are not aware about the consequences of negative emotions, here is the Peacock miraculous. This may be our best chance at-"

A yellow beam took the secret basement and everything inside it into the sky, Hawkmoth looked around in fear. A large, hostile pig looking creature about 10 feet tall showed itself behind them.

"I'm a fan of your work Hawkmoth, you harness the power of anger and sadness to create slaves. My powers are quite useless, I can only merge different dimensions into one world. So you work for me or I kill you where you stand."

Hawkmoth changed into battle stance with his can acting as a sword. "Foolish mortal."

Hawkmoth charged and jabbed his cane at the creatures chest, he flew backward into the window. "Oh right. I forget to mention that I am invulnerable, no one has ever tried to fight me in millennia. This'll be fun."

The thing put out his hand and a yellow mace rocketed toward it, he swung it at Hawkmoth and he was pushed into the wall. "Stand down."

Hawkmoth stood up and bowed his head. "You put up a fairly good fight Hawkmoth, most people die on the first hit. I'm impressed."

Hawkmoth felt proud of that title, he turned to Nathalie, then back to the creature. "What should I call you?"

"My enemies call me collider but Sir will be fine, your job is to bring 11 heroic souls to me. I am expecting 9 demigods and two of your heroes, you can have those jewels you wish for. I must perform a ritual, with 10 souls sacrificing their powers to one of the demigods' who must then be exposed to my core energy, making me all powerful. It's annoying how I can't just throw them all in there or kill 11 but that's how it works."

"How?! I have failed for a whole year to defeat 2 heroes!"

"You will be transferred to my power." The collider put his hands together creating a ball of yellow energy then pushed it into Hawkmoth's cane. His colour scheme went from purple and silver to yellow and black. "You are now known as the Golden Monarch, you can now have complete control over your victims and become stronger in negative aura, your powers are now limitless, strength, ability, defence and health. RISE!"

His full head mask turned black with a yellow outline of the communication symbol, his suit became an evil yellow and his cane was solid gold. His eyes also became yellow. They waited in silence as a hologram of the battle rose in front of the three villains.

Back in the heroes perspective Nico turned to gold, and doubled in size. Hellraiser leaped through the roof and the other demigods on the other ships began helping, Meg made plants trap the beast. "One rule we will never disobey, is we don't give up without a fight!"

Peaches appeared out of the floor and began biting Hellraiser, Chat Noir jumped back. "M'lady! Little tree monster!" Leo started bowling flames at hellraiser's rear and Percy commanded water to take the monster out to sea but still in the air. "MEG! MANGROVE HIM! Piper was slowly talking to Hellraiser saying "You are very sleepy and must sleep now." A mangrove shot out of the seas and trapped the monsters lower legs, it was still swinging it's sword around.

Annabeth long jumped off the boat and onto Hellraiser's back, she took a square out of her pocket and placed it on its back. Bear traps shot out of it and got a hold of its elbows. "Lucky Charm!"

A metal spear appeared out of the sky and Ladybug looked around and threw it to Jason, he swung it around and lighting shot at Nico's sword hand. He dropped the sword and Frank turned into a large bird and got it, Hellraiser broke free from the tree and clawed at Frank's wing. "FRANK!" Hazel ran to the edge of the boat and jumped off, Chat Noir followed. Hazel caused a rock to shoot out of the water and catch them, Chat held Hazel as Hazel held Frank as Frank held the sword.

His stick extended and they reached the boat, Hellraiser leaped out of the sky in what seemed like slow motion. Chat yelled as he snatched the sword from Franks talons and cataclysmed it, Hellraiser flashed gold and Nico rolled onto the ship. A golden akuma appeared out of the sword, Ladybug caught it with her yo-yo and let it fly away. Leo became hysterical. "MY SHIP! IT'S BROKEN AGAIN! I'VE HAD TO BUILD TWO OF THESE AND PEOPLE KEEP BREAKING THEM! SCREW YOU BUTTERFLY DUDE!"

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at Leo. "Wanna know what another one of my powers is?"

"Making spears appear out of the sky?

"Yes and no. Watch and learn. Miraculous Ladybug!"

The magical ladybugs fixed everything as they flew by, it did not fix the wounds though. Nico stood up and scratched his head. "What happened?"

Ladybug said her next words loud enough so every boat could hear. "Demigods! My name is Ladybug and this is Chat Noir, we come from a different dimension where magical jewels are spread across the Earth. Mine and his being the most powerful, our enemy is the owner of the butterfly miraculous. My best guess is that he has joined the being that brought us together, he takes control of people usually when they are feeling a strong negative emotion. He turns you into a beast willing enough to take lives."

Chat began his speech. "We will not be able to defeat this enemy alone, if we all-"

A yellow beam shot out of the sky revealing a hologram of the collider. "Demigods of America and Heroes of Paris, my name is collider. I am here to collect 11 powerful souls, surrender your best 9 demigod troops and the two miraculous wearers or I'll annihilate every citizen of your cities until I find you."

Golden Monarch stepped into the frame. "Hawkmoth! I knew you had something to do with this!"

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! I am now Golden Monarch! You two and the 9 demigod souls must venture to central park in the next 24 hours or my ally and I will wreak havoc upon Parisians!"

All demigods shared glances, everyone immediately knew which 9 demigods he was referencing. Meg, Hazel, Percy, Frank, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Nico and Leo stared at Ladybug and Chat Noir. "What should we do, we all can't just say no and sail away."

"The only way to stop collider is face to face, we're gonna have to go up there and hopefully defeat this evil. But we'll succeed, I'm _paw_itive"

"Do you have to make a cat pun every sentence?"

"Only in the suit Percy, but if I took off the suit and showed my mortal form I'm afraid everyone will fall in love with me..."

The demigods all gave a look to Ladybug like '_is he always like this?_' and Ladybug just laughed. "Yep that's my kitty alright"

"I'm _purr_ty sure we should be leaving now, we might be able to get there by sunset."

Chiron trotted out of the shadows in full form, he leaped over to the nearest ship and said. "Good luck demigods! Heroes we will try defend your city as best as we can, but what if we need backup?"

Ladybug thought for a second then reached into her yo-yo and pulled out 2 mini-miracle boxes. "Considering Hawkmoth will be to busy to bother Paris, find Nino Lahiffe and Alya Césaire. Give them these and they will help you, but make sure they're alone. Here's a picture of them."

"Sure thing Ladybug, I'll have some demigods enrol in the school just so we have someone on the inside."

Annabeth alerted the team, she gave each of them a small earpiece. "Unlimited distance, every demigod has one. Made them myself."

"Cool, how do they work?"

"Well I don't know if you'd put it in your actual ear or your cat ear but all you have to do it tap it once and say the first name of whoever you wish to talk to, and to disconnect is double tap."

"Why don't you guys just get phones"

"You see Ladybug, for us using phones is like putting up a colossal bonfire and shouting into a megaphone. All greek monsters, come kill me!"

"Oh, so I shouldn't use these around you?"

"Definitely not."

"Chat we probably need to call our parents first."

"We'll be right back, just heading to shore so we can call."

They made their way to the beach and Marinette called her mother.

_Sabine: Honey! We were so worried about you!"_

_Marinette: Yeah mom, I was out with some friends just having fun and I must've been outside the Paris boarder because now I'm on long island. The same thing happened to another friend so I'm not alone, hopefully something will reveal itself in the next few days._

_Sabine: Oh dear! Stay safe Marinette, you'll be home soon!"_

_Marinette: Bye mom!"_

Adrien called his father but he didn't answer, then he called Nathalie and she picked up

_Nathalie: Adrien are you home from school yet?"_

_Adrien: Well I was walking home and I must've stepped out of the boarder because the sky changed colours then I appeared on Long Island. But don't worry a few people I know are here and I have enough money for food, water and a place to live for at least a week. I hope I'll be back in a few days when something pops up."_

_Nathalie: Well your father is quite busy and might not notice your absence if nothing of you is mentioned, but I can only stall him for three days tops."_

_Adrien: If all else fails I'll just wait until this blows over, goodbye Nathalie."_

They fed their kwami's and re-transformed, they got back onto the deck of the Argo III. Leo was in the captains nook preparing for a jumpstart, Festus had awoken from his sleep and greeted the two heroes impolitely. Annabeth and Piper took charge and assigned rooms. Piper got her own room, Jason, Nico, Meg, Hazel and Frank did too. Ladybug and Chat Noir were sharing a large room with two beds as well as Annabeth and Percy who were sharing a room with two beds as well. Everyone settled in quite nicely.

The Argo III set sail for central park having no clue what they were about to get into, it was way worse than they could have ever imagined.


	4. Panic

About 1 hour into the trip, one of the propeller power canisters burst. Luckily there was another so the Argo III didn't just fall out of the sky, Ladybug and Chat Noir had de-transformed and trusted these demigods greatly. The ship had safety landing gear so the ship was still upright, Marinette and Adrien walked out to find Leo covered in black stains under the ship.

"What's wrong Leo?"

"You see, I have no clue. My guess is when Nico went wild the couple extra hundred kilos jumping around put stress on the mechanics that keep the ship in the air."

Leo turned back and went under. "I just can't find where the stress is."

Adrien pointed to the green and blue wires that connected to the propellers. "There."

"No I've checked that, they're fine."

"No they're not, somehow it has been spun anti clockwise, troubling the ship and what it's used too. It's like a muscle knot, it's the same but twisted."

Leo pulled out a two pointed fan and screwed in the wires, he spun them clockwise and oiled them. "I still need to replace the glass on the canisters, I'll get Jason to scout for any possibilities but if not I must forge my own."

"Adrien? Since when did you know about mechanics and muscle problems?"

"I sometimes watch that series on Channel 4, you know the mechanics one?"

"Oh yeah, my papa used to watch it before heroes walked their way into Paris. What about muscle knots?"

"I take these online massaging classes- Oh no."

"I'm expecting a massage later today, 30 minutes. 7 O'clock. And I'll pay with cuddles and kisses afterwards, and maybe a movie."

Adrien laughed. "Sounds great bugaboo. Why don't you do girl talk with Hazel, Annabeth, Piper and Frank? I'll keep Leo company."

Marinette waved goodbye and Leo laid against the ship, Adrien sat next to him.

"So what makes you the 'I'll go fix it' guy?"

"You ever heard of greek mythology?"

"A little in history classes here and there."

"Well where I come from, the greek gods and roman gods are real, the roman ones kind of just wonder around and the Olympians live in the empire state building."

"You're kidding right?"

"I thought it was barbaric at first, but after ending wars that could put humans into extinction, somehow killing immortal creatures 50 times your size. The randomness and oddity of it is the last thought in your head."

Adrien started to tap his knees, Leo watched and listened closely, then said. "Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady." Adrien looked surprised. "You know morse code?!"

"That's how I sometimes communicate with machines, the real question is. Why would a modern day model who has to deal with school know morse code?"

"Well my father is very strict, I lost my mother a little more than a year ago. I rarely see my father nowadays, and when I do he's just angry at me. He only allowed me to go to school a few months ago, before then I had a lot of time on my hands. So I went online and learnt interesting skills that I thought at the time wouldn't help me but would just me cool to show off."

"I lost my mom too, when I was quite young. It was my fault."

Leo started to tear up and buried his head into his knees.

"Hey, I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

"I know it usually isn't, but in my case it was. It was a regular day in the workshop my mother owned, I was just being myself when my powers got out of hand. The workshop erupted in flames, but I'm basically fireproof. My Grandmother got me out."

"How is your grandmother?"

"I hate her, everyone on the ship does. Too bad she can't die."

"Oh you mean your... godly side."

"What did that mean to you?"

"What?"

"That morse phrase, the one about the kitten on the roof."

"Well I don't know what happened, but I was in the car coming home from a fencing tournament. I had a day-dream that I was akumatised, I don't remember much. But what I remember the most was the months I was stuck in an underwater world, completely destroyed because of a Mega cataclysm I didn't mean to set off. I remember writing a song for Ladybug, because- she died in the explosion."

"Dreams here are so much worse, for demigods they usually let you see the future, awful things dreams are."

"Wait a minute, in my dream. Marinette and I were dating, because I found out her identity! We only got together basically seconds before the sky went weird, what if your realm somehow affected my brain and I'm going to be akumatised into Chat Blanc and I destroy-"

Adrien had a panic attack and fainted, Leo called for help as Piper, Hazel and Marinette rushed out to assist.

**_Marinette's view:_**

"Sounds great bugaboo. Why don't you do girl talk with Hazel, Annabeth, Piper and Frank? I'll keep Leo company." Marinette waved goodbye and walked into the ship, she saw the enormous screen of camp half-blood. Annabeth stared at it while she sat. "Is that the demigod summer camp?"

"It's not just summer camp, with people who don't have family or don't really connect with their family stay all year round, like me."

"What about you, Hazel, Frank?"

"Oh our camp is all the way in San Fransisco, we were just in camp half-blood for a small amount of time, we were planning on leaving tonight."

"I'm actually the praetor of Camp Jupiter."

"Praetor, that's like leader right?"

"Pretty much, but I have Reyna too. She is the heart and soul of camp Jupiter."

"No joke take out her and camp Jupiter would've crumbled in the small amount of time she's been praetor."

Percy and Jason entered the room. "Frank, we need you."

"What's the go?"

"We need to find glass to replace the flying thingys, you and Jason have to go and try find some glass, Jason has the measurements and thickness. Leo told me to go get sand, my guess is that you two are gonna fail and he's gonna have to use the furnace to forge some."

"Percy! How'd you know what materials were required, as well as the method to construct glass?"

"When I was little I used to play minecraft with my mom, she would always get me blue armour and a blue sword and get me squids and dogs with blue collars. I would always go out and fight the monsters during the night as she stayed inside and cooked fish."

"Minecraft doesn't exist in my universe."

"Thank god, if you ask me. Worst graphics game of the decade, it's physics and architecture make no sense and it just-"

Percy tapped her shoulder."Annabeth, go curse at the photo of Notch in your room. Frank, Get your ass over here and attempt to find glass."

Annabeth went into her room and Frank, Jason and Percy went out to find glass. Marinette started to admire Piper. "If you don't mind me asking what soap and makeup do you use?"

"For the record, beauty in my world is a curse to me. But I use _head & shoulders_ soap for my hair and _thankyou_body wash."

"I know _thankyou_but not _head & shoulders_, can you give me yours?"

"I will after we complete this mess, I promise."

"Hazel your eyes are a pretty colour, intimidating but beautiful. Why are they golden?"

Hazel raised her hand and a gold nugget the size of her palm flew into it. "That's why."

"You can make gold pop up?"

"Well no, it came from the ground, a mine about 80 feet down has a bit of gold in its walls. Also I can do more that gold."

She raised her hand again and a ruby flew into it. "Ruby stone, 103 feet down. 0.87 carats."

She did it again and a sapphire popped up. "Yellow Sapphire, 110 feet down. 1.09 carats."

Piper leaned closer to Marinette and said. "Don't sell them, the jewels I bring up is cursed. But you can wear them as jewellery, anyone that steals them will get bad luck. Usually they won't die but just bad luck. A quite good defence system actually."

Marinette thought for a second then asked Hazel. "Is it too much to ask for 20 single carat diamonds, Fancy intense. And enough gold to make 2, inch long bracelets?"

"Any reason for that quite specific request?"

"There was a villain named Rogercop one day, and there's this brat in my class who-"

Hazel put a finger on Marinette's lips. "No further information required." She raised her hands and all the items Marinette requested were neatly sorted on the table.

"Is it possible for you to make it? Or do I need to take this to a jeweller?"

"No I can do it, It'll just take like ten minutes."

"Marinette! Piper! Hazel! It's Adrien!"

The three bolted outside to find Adrien sweating and out cold. "What the hell happened to him?"

"I don't know, we were talking about dreams, then he said he had a day-dream about being akumatised and becoming Chat Blanc and then just fainted."

They brought him inside and Nico examined him. "He'll be fine, he's just in shock. You said it was some sort of dream about him becoming a monster? So a panic attack is the most obvious answer, he's nowhere near death though."

Marinette had a sigh of relief, then processed what they were saying and realised. "How does he know about **Chat Blanc**?"

Adrien woke up at around 6:15pm, Leo was fixing the canisters, everyone else was playing monopoly, Annabeth was winning of course. Meg didn't play and turned part of the pegasus stables into a garden full of fruits and vegetables, Marinette was sitting at Adrien's side. Adrien held Marinette's hand, "You're awake."

"I had the strangest dream, It was much more vivid this time but I was akumatised and I killed everyone, I don't remember what happened to get me akumatised but I remember my time as Chat Blanc. It starts as me on my knees and Hawkmoth was telling me to cataclysm you but I resisted and aimed it at Hawkmoth and then back at you then I just cataclysmed myself but I ended up destroying the whole world and everything in it instead, four months later Bunnyx brought you back and I had to fight you, I knew your name in this too. I tried to cataclysm you so many times, but you saved the day as always."

Adrien smiled but Marinette's mouth was wide open, her expression alarmed Adrien. "What's wrong, is my hair messed up?"

"You're not supposed to remember akuma attacks, the lucky charm wipes your memory and fixes the damage. How?"

'Wait a minute, I was akumatised?!"

Adrien sat up next to Marinette and placed his hand on her leg. "Please tell me."

"It was about a month ago, I made a present for your fifth names day."

"The beret? That was you?"

"Yeah, anyways. As I was leaving Bunnyx appeared and took me to the future to fight the akuma, it was you but white. You talked about how Hawkmoth found out about our life and abused it and eventually destroyed it, you were stuck in an obliterated planet for months. It was awful seeing you like that, I lay in the bath for at least two hours crying over how scary it is to see you like that. It makes me happy how kind-hearted the real Chat Noir is."

"How come you never told me any of this?"

Marinette coughed, and deepened her voice. "Hey M'lady, I love you and I'm Adrien. Oh yeah that makes sense why you went on a rampage for my miraculous and destroyed the planet."

She did that 'isn't it obvious?' look and Adrien laughed, they walked out to find Annabeth judo-flipping Percy for bankrupting her and making her loose monopoly. Adrien and Marinette burst into laughter, Leo walked in to announce that he finished with the canisters and saw Adrien. "Hey man you're ok!" He leaned toward the tabled and tapped in morse code '_lot's of kisses and cuddles I'm guessing_' Adrien leaned forward and tapped '_mostly just worried talks all is good_'. Leo clapped his hands together.

"So who's cooking tonight?"

Marinette volunteered. "I will, I live in a bakery so I'm a good chef."

Percy stood up and raised an eyebrow. "You're volunteering to do a chore?"

"Cooking is a chore on this ship?"

Percy placed his hand on Adrien's shoulder and whispered in his ear "She's a keeper."

Marinette walked around and got everyones request.

_Meg: Salad bowl, Salad dressing_

_Percy: Blue macaroons, blue cookies and blue dumplings_

_Adrien: 8 croissants_

_Hazel & Frank: Plain tortilla chips with dip bowls of guacamole and cheese and salsa (shared)_

_Nico: French fries_

_Annabeth: A sausage and a bread bun, some of Meg's fruit salad, Broccoli and carrots and a glass of milk_

_Piper: leftover Chinese food_

_Jason: Tuna bake_

_Leo: Bolognese_

Marinette ordered Adrien to come with her, and she started with a 350 gram Tuna Bake which would take tops 30 minutes, Marinette told Adrien to find a tin of Bolognese and follow the instructions. Marinette has the Tuna bake in oven in 8 minutes, she saw a cabinet labeled 'Percy' and opened it. It was full of old blue foods and 5 bottles of bottles of blue food colouring, she took a bottle and began to make two mixes, one for 10 bubblegum macaroons and the other for 10 croissants.

"Adrien do you mind if your croissants are blue?"

"As long as they taste the same then no." She poured in some colouring to the mixtures and went to find dumpling wrappers so she can dye them blue.

About 35 minutes later Adrien left to give Meg her equipment for Salad and asked for your special fruit salad, she made some and put it on the side of the plate. Adrien ran back in and they both walked out of the kitchen with a food trolley, their first stop was Annabeth, she served her a hotdog, vegetables, fruit salad, and her glass of milk. Second was Percy, 2 blue croissants, 10 bubblegum favoured macaroons and 6 blue cookies with blue smarties. Third was Jason, he had his bowl of tuna bake. Fourth was Piper, she was given leftover Chinese food in a box. Fifth was Leo, he looked very at peace when a bowl of Bolognese was put in front of him. The last on the table to be eating was Frank and Hazel, they were given a large plate of tortilla chips and two dipping plates of fresh guacamole and blowtorched cheddar and Mexican salsa.

They went to Nico with a small plate of french fries, he was having an Iris message with Will. When Will saw his dinner he got a bit cross and started lecturing him about health, Marinette drove the cart to their room and gave Adrien his dinner. "What did you make yourself?"

"As I was cooking I ate a bit of everyones, but if you don't end up finishing those I'll gladly have them." She winked at him, she got up and put a 'do not disturb' sign on the door and locked it. She got a towel from the cupboard and lit a scented candle, she turned out the light.

"What are you doing Marinette?"

"Massage, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"Well, turn around."

"Oh right, sorry."

Adrien put his face in a pillow as Marinette undressed, she lay on her bed and put the towel over her butt. Adrien smiled when he opened his eyes. "You have a nice back bugaboo, very smooth and in shape."

Adrien walked over and started massaging her, half an hour later they watched Notebook together, they had pushed their beds together in front of the TV and snuggled just as promised. If only there was always a happy ending.


	5. The Ritual

They made it to central park in the middle of the night, but because of Argo III's technology it stopped and landed, hopefully mist was still a thing in this collision. Luckily there was no attacks during the night and the _wake up_ alarms went off at 7, Marinette and Adrien were still used to their school timetable so they woke up an hour earlier and made breakfast for everyone. They made 30 pancakes, 5 of them were blue, as well as 20 strips of bacon, 11 eggs and 24 pieces of toast. Everyone came out of their rooms in awe, Marinette was in a pink apron with a pink chef hat and proudly said. "Breakfast is served, Bon appétit!"

All the food was devoured in minutes and everyone was satisfied, they all prepared for battle and the kwamis came out from their hiding place, ate and were used for transformation. Hazel hid the ship with magic and mist, they all stood at the entrance and saw Golden Monarch waiting on a hill. The demigods led the way with the miraculous holders the furtherest away, Golden Monarch stood confidently glistening in his pure gold suit. Hazel whispered into Ladybug's ear.

"Where is his jewel, you know the one that if you take it off it makes him powerless?"

"It's his brooch, you see it?"

"Yeah, I wonder if I can move it."

"Try moving Chat's ring up and down."

Hazel tried and failed to move miraculous material. "It's ok, I feel like ripping it out of his chest the way you talk about him." Marinette gave her an awkward smile.

"Children are always late, well let's go."

Nico and Hazel worked together to trap him in rock, Frank turned into a snake and wrapped around his chest and Meg made vines entangle his hands. "Now Collider!"

A yellow beam shot out of the sky and zapped them into a cloud palace, Jason looked around in shock. "This is my father's palace, it's... The sky god's kingdom."

Collider extended his arm into a club and smacked away the demigods to the wall, his voice was deep and rage-filled. "Children... They never think." He lead the way to the throne room where Mayura waited, the miraculous was fixed but not boosted. She had an un-evilised feather in her hand just in case, Collider banged his hand on the wall and a cone appeared out of the floor. Collider singled out Leo. "You, scrawny one. Stand on the cone's tip and stay still so I can complete the ritual."

"Everyone kneel around, miraculous wearers. Hand them over." He reached out his hand.

Ladybug went to take off her earrings when Chat activated his cataclysm, he reached out for the being but he dodged. Mayura evilised a feather and Golden Monarch stepped up, Frank ran up as a bear and clawed collider backward. Meg sent a vine wrecking ball into Golden Monarch. Leo threw fire at Mayura burning her feathers, the were regenerating but not quick enough. Annabeth ran up to her and tripped her, she ripped the brooch off her chest. Nathalie revealed herself.

"Nathalie? That would mean..." He starred at Golden Monarch, he rushed over to her to push the demigods away. Percy and Jason were blasting electrified water at Golden Monarch when Collider shouted. "Fine you incompetent piece of space junk!" He put out his hand and he turned to purple, Nico ran up to him. "You made me a monster!" He slashed his blade down only for it to be blocked by a cane, they duelled only blocking each other. Hawkmoth hit Nico over to the butterfly room. Piper and Hazel ran over to help their friend, Hazel and Nico trapped him in rock while he grabbed a butterfly. "Fly to collider my beautiful akuma."

Piper ran to the akuma. "I've never tried this on an animal before. You are a sleepy butterfly, you must fall asleep and rest." The Akuma fell but rose again, Collider backhanded Chat Noir into Piper, he caught Ladybug's yo-yo and swung her across the room. He leaped for the akuma and was akumatised, Hawkmoth got a burst of power and broke out of the rock causing them to fling everywhere, one hit Hazel in the head causing her to fall. Leo ran over and Annabeth changed course to Hawkmoth, putting the peacock miraculous on.

"You're one of those kwami things right?"

"Yes."

"How do I transform?"

"You say, Duusu, Spread my feathers."

"Duusu! Spread my feathers!"

Annabeth transformed into a peacock heroine and used her feather fan to fan him to a wall, she started using martial arts while he tried to block. Leo and Nico took Hazel far away so they could feed her some ambrosia. A purple mask came over Hawkmoth. "Collision, you are becoming powerless. I am giving you an extension of your powers, you are now able to combine anything!"

Annabeth looked back in horror as the tall yellow monster turned into an extra tall green monster, the room became a moss-coloured throne room. Annabeth kept Hawkmoth busy while Leo and Nico assisted Hazel, everyone else was attempting to take down collision. Nathalie crawled to the corner and watched, she had nowhere near enough strength to battle.

Ladybug helped Chat up. "Usually we don't kill, but this is an urgent matter. Cataclysm collision."

Chat nodded and ran at collision, collision backhanded the demigods away and focused on the cat. Chat leaped and Collision leaped higher, he brought his elbow onto Chat Noir's head causing him to be knocked out. Eventually everyone was out cold, Nathalie was charged on an unfed kwami and Leo again was at the tip of the cone. Hawkmoth took the miraculous off Ladybug to reveal Marinette. "That baker girl, I should've known. They look so similar."

He walked over to Chat and looked at his beeping ring, his costume dematerialised only to find his son. "Oh my god, my enemy was the only living person I loved. How ironic."

Hawkmoth felt accomplished as collision stomped over. "What do those jewels do anyway?"

"If their powers are combined the wearer can make any wish, anything they want will happen as long as they wish it specifically."

"Is that so, hand them over."

"But our deal-"

"Give them to me now, or I flatten you."

"NEVER!"

Hawkmoth took away collision's power turning him back to yellow collider, collider shot a beam out of his hand causing the two villains to fly backward unconscious. He began the ritual, the power of water, sky, green, hypnosis, skill, intelligence, earth, dead, shapeshifting, luck and destruction were all being combined into Leo's body. Everyone else became drained and mortal. Leo awoke and his eyes and mouth glew with pure light, he levitated and spoke.

"COLLIDER! YOU HAVE MET YOUR DOOM!"

He blasted a beam of water, electricity, fire, earth and air into collider, he put his arm out trying to block the elements. Leo flew into collider and hit him with every element over and over slowly chipping off pieces of his rock hard face. He shot 100 gigawatts worth of lightning into his face, then he did the goku blast move firing a supernova's power and heat of energy. Creating a whole in the floor making collider fall into the floor, Leo jumped onto the cone and forced his powers into it.

Every demigod and hero jolted awake with an insane power boost and adrenaline rush, Marinette and Adrien ran over to the unconscious bodies of Hawkmoth and Mayura. They took back their miraculouses, fed their kwamis and transformed. They stood over Hawkmoth, Ladybug knelt down and ripped off Hawkmoth's brooch revealing Gabriel Agreste to them. Ladybug covered her mouth, Chat stood emotionless. "I wasn't expecting to be right, you ok kitty?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit disappointed and angry."

She took the peacock and put them both in her yo-yo, She pat her cat. "Let's go help our friends and end this mess."

"Lead the way M'lady?"

"Of course, you'd be lost without me.'

They winked at each other and jumped out of the hole, all 9 demigods were working together to immobilise Collider. Leo and Frank worked to get 4 lamp posts out of the ground, Leo melted them over each hand and foot. Percy cooled them down and Collider was metalled down to the floor, Ladybug activated her lucky charm and got a sailboat. They made a parachute and floated to the floor, Piper charmed collider.

"You want to tell us all the truth forever?"

"Yeah ok sure"

Ladybug landed and stood on him. "How do we separate the universes from one another?"

"You either kill me or try to make me split them apart, but beware. Everyone makes mistakes, like your Earth's might be accidentally in the sun."

Collider giggled. Ladybug looked at the demigods, and smiled. "Who want's to go back to their universe?"

"Everything must be returned to normal or who knows what could happen. Space and time is a fragile thing."

"Ok, Chat and I will go get our stuff from the ship. A few of you should watch him."

Frank and Meg decided to stay with collider, the rest returned to the ship. Ladybug and Chat Noir packed their stuff, which wasn't much. They walked out to find the nine demigods smiling as if something was planned.

"What is it?"

Hazel caused the mist to fly away to reveal a gift basket, it was full of soap, two gold bracelets, pictures, food and a camera with videos on it. They both were filled with joy, Adrien the most because no-one really ever gave him gifts.

"Thank you so much, we'll never forget you."

Chat inspected the basket a bit more. "Hey what are those coin thingos? And is that a yankees cap?"

"Well the cap used to be mine, it doesn't work on me because of a Mark of Athena. But it might work on you so I decided to give it to you."

"What does it do? Like make the owner super smart?"

"No, it makes the wearer invisible."

Ladybug and Chat Noir's expressions were so surprised and speechless. "The coins are gold drachmas, you might find some in Greece if you look hard enough. If you make a rainbow with water and throw a coin into it and say who to contact it might be able to contact us."

"Awesome!"

Ladybug noticed the soap and smiled dearly. "We just wish we got you something."

"Your friendship is enough Ladybug and Chat Noir, I guess it's time for goodbye's"

Everyone hugged each other and waved. "Cataclysm." Chat Noir ran his hand across colliders chest causing him to turn to dust. "Miraculous ladybug." The sky turned yellow and the demigods disappeared, Ladybug and Chat Noir were now in their universe's Central park. It was easy enough to get a plane to Paris, Adrien Agreste and Ladybug was enough to get aboard a plane for free.

When they got to Paris it was 4:30am, they had an excuse. Ladybug and Chat Noir did a short patrol and headed for the Eiffel Tower to find Alya there eager for a report.

"What happened with those huge ships here? You disappeared for a few days but then time reset, was there some inter-dimensional boss fight?"

"We haven't got long but here's the short story. There was an alien that combined our universe with a one where greek gods and demigods exist, we met 9 demigods and we had to go in a flying ship to central park and defeat Hawkmoth and Mayura who had teamed up with-"

"HAWKMOTH AND MAYURA! WE LEFT THEM IN CENTRAL PARK!"

"Oh right I was busy cataclysming an alien."

"Wait. You unmasked Hawkmoth?!"

Ladybug pulled out the moth miraculous. "Boom. And before you ask no we cannot tell, we did see a few Parisians that were unfortunately teleported to long island. That's something that should be looked into, or did my miraculous ladybug fix that?"

"Well M'lady we didn't get teleported back here so probably not."

"Wait. What if they fell from Zeus' temple and their bodies are like exploded ketchup packets in a park!?"

"Bugaboo, it'll all work itself out. I swear." Chat leaned in and kissed her.

"There's your scoop my little kitties and bugs!" He winked and leaped off the tower, Ladybug waved goodbye to Alya and jumped off.

"You silly cat! This is gonna have an aftermath you know."

"It'll end with me and you and that's good enough for me."

"Goodnight Kitty!"

"Goodnight M'Lady!"


	6. Aftermath

Marinette woke up in her room feeling great after an awesome dream and it was the same with Adrien, they got to school at the same time a few minutes before the bell rang. Alya put her arm around Marinette.

"Girl how was long island!?"

"Boring, met a few _interesting _people but it was mostly just waiting in a homeless shelter for 2 nights."

"I saw Ladybug and Chat Noir last night, they seemed a lot closer than usual. I think they may've started dating."

"You and your theories."

"Everyone knows it's gonna happen eventually!"

Adrien called upon Marinette as he got out of his car. "Marinette! Wait up!" Marinette stopped on the steps and so did Alya. "Good morning Alya! And Marinette, I never got to thank you for helping all the Parisians including me who got stuck on Long Island."

Marinette went along with Adrien's story. "No problem Adrien, it was the least I could do."

"You're the best Mari." He kissed her on the cheek and walked into the school, Alya stared at Marinette excitedly and angrily. "Spill. Now."

Marinette sneakily recorded the conversation. "Ok so Adrien and I were both teleported to Long Island as well as a few other random people, we guided everyone to a nearby homeless shelter. There was also a summer camp nearby full of flying ships-"

"Oh yes! I saw like 10 of them come into Paris and they tried to enrol students but I found out, there was Drew, Will, Grover, and about 20 others too. But they all disappeared last night, apparently they had like superpowers but it was really just skill if you ask me."

The bell rang and they rushed to class, they went to sit in their normal seats until Adrien tapped them on the shoulder. "Hey Alya, Nino and I spoke and I want to sit next to Marinette and Nino wouldn't mind if you sat next to him. Can we switch?" Alya looked at Marinette and she nodded. "Sure Adrien." She whispered in Marinette's ear. "You go this girl."

Chloe stared weirdly at Marinette and Adrien, she saw under the table that they were holding hands. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

Miss Bustier looked back to see the disturbance. "What is wrong Chloe?"

"Marinette is sitting next to my Adrikins, MY ADRIKINS. Why do they get to switch seats?!"

The teacher stared at Marinette and Adrien doing a 'please' look and hand signal and Miss Bustier just sighed. "I gave them permission to sit together because they asked me and they both agreed, would you like to switch seats Chloe?"

"YES! Adrikins let me get you away from that brat, Marinette sit next to Sabrina!"

"Adrien? Do you want to sit next to Chloe?"

"Of course he does, we're practically together!"

"Uh, no we're not Chloe. I'd actually rather sit next to Marinette because we actually confirmed with each other that we were together."

Adrien leaned over and kissed Marinette, a full one. Not a cheek or a forehead, on the lips."

"Sit down Chloe, let them be."

"That's it, I'm calling my daddy. Do you know what he could do to you?!"

Miss Bustier walked over and took Chloe's phone as she dialled her father, he answered. "Yes Chloe dear?"

"Hello Mayor Bourgeois, you're daughter is being quite rude and disrupting class. Then she threatened to get me fired by using you, would you like me to get her expelled?"

"I'm sorry miss Bourgeois, Chloe's behaviour has been out of hand since she was akumatised."

"Handle your daughters manners abruptly, Chloe! Go to the principals office!"

The teacher took Chloe's to the principals office and she was suspended for a week. The Bourgeois family had finally gotten a taste of what they deserved, Miss Bustier returned to class and smiled at her students.

"Alright class! There's 30 minutes left of this period and we are all ahead of history class so it's a free period, feel free to do whatever you want within reason inside the classroom."

Everyone cheered and rushed over to Marinette and Adrien's seat, Sabrina even wanted to hear the story. Everyone was asking like, what was the reveal like? Who was it that confessed?

Adrien stood up. "The reveal was not as good as I hoped it would be, it was way better. I mean most of you knew it was going to happen eventually!"

Marinette stood up and kissed Adrien. "So it's official now?"

'Take official and find a word a million times ready than it, then use that."

"Is it official times one million now?"

"Of course it is princess."

They kissed again and everyone _aww_-ed, before school was even done Adrien took Marinette to his house. They rung the doorbell and to their surprise Nathalie answered. "Adrien?! You should be at school!"

"I got home and you and father weren't there, what was that about?"

"We had a, um, similar problem to you."

"How about you let my friend and I in and we can discuss what really happened?"

Nathalie gulped and let them in, they oped the doors to find Gabriel and Nathalie standing there. "Why is your friend with you Adrien? And why are you out of school early?!"

"This is Marinette from school. You know from the fashion contest? We got to know each other better on the long island shores and we both came here to find only my bodyguard confused and worried. Where were you? And don't say you were on the long island shore because there was only 8 Parisians there."

"Adrien I feel like this is a conversation for you and I only-"

"Are you Hawkmoth?!"

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me, are you and Nathalie Hawkmoth and Mayura?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Just so happens just before an akuma attack you disappear, and whenever Mayura is involved Nathalie is gone? Also you had a miraculous spell book in Tebet monk code."

"You're friend shouldn't be here for this."

"Plagg, Claws out!"

Marinette took her earrings off when Adrien was transforming, Chat Noir now stood in front of Nathalie and Gabriel. "I saw and helped rip those miraculouses off your chests, why would you do this. You have the power to get everything we want! Why be evil!"

"I don't have the power to bring your mother back!"

Chat Noir gasped, it all made sense now. "You wanted to use the wish to bring her back, which would mean it would have to take a life to give one to mother. You were going to knowingly kill someone?!"

"It was a price I was willing to take, I'm guessing your friend is Ladybug?"

"No, I'm just Chat Noir's girlfriend. Who I found out a few days ago was Adrien."

Gabriel searched for earrings on Marinette and found none, Chat pushed him backward. "You don't touch her, I will only forgive you if you let me free. Stop my photoshoots, fencing lessons and Chinese studies, eat food with me and support me, let me have friends and let me be happy. Mother is gone and you need to accept that, you said no one could replace her and I agree. But mother would want you to be happy, not run after a couple of teenagers trying to steal their jewellery and perform a forbidden ritual."

Gabriel was shocked, he felt something inside of him. He was moving on, it was slow but he felt it. He stepped forward and hugged his son. "I'm sorry for my absence, I just miss her so much."

"I miss her to father. Claws in"

They both knelt down and cried on each other, Gabriel stood back up and turned to Nathalie. "Umm, Nathalie. I would like you to cancel Adrien's schedule, let him make it for once."

"Yes sir."

"And, start calling me Gabriel."

Nathalie blushed as he walked up to the doors, he gestured the kids to follow. "Where are we going father?"

"To the Seine, I haven't been out in a while and André's customer reviews are through the roof. Nathalie, you're coming. I'd enjoy it if I was able to share the treat with someone special."

Nathalie nodded excitedly and got the car ready, Gabriel sat in the passenger and Adrien and Marinette sat in the back. When they got there André recognised everyone.

"Adrino! Marinettah! I have the perfect blend already. Mint for his eyes and yam for her hair! The perfect flavours for such a pair!"

Gabriel stepped up with Nathalie. "Some new faces I see. Caramel swirl and raspberry choc chip for two, but it's just right for you!

_Marinette grew up to be sponsored by Gabriel and became an even bigger name in fashion than he ever was, Adrien was more of a housedad but a part time baker. They owned a fairly large house that was joined with the Dupain-Cheng bakery. They had 3 children, Emma, Hugo and Louis and a Hamster named Eltoro. Gabriel and Nathalie grew old together never caring that their children/in-law were superheroes._

**Author's Note: Well there you have it, the completed version of the crossover. Gosh I really feel like it should've been longer, oh well. That's it, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
